Before We Die
by V.W.Laray
Summary: Everyone has a 'Things To Do Before I Die List', what's in Harry's? Ron's? Hermione's? Very confusing in terms of timeline, hopefully you'll get the gist as you read. It's just a bunch of drabbles so yeah.. (So bad at these!)
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This isn't anything professional, this is all J.K.R's work.**

 **REALLY AU: Harry and Ginny never got together in HBP or DH. Takes place after DH. Hermione and Ron haven't gotten together yet, but still had affairs with Krum and Lavender. Those dead are dead.**

 **THINGS TO DO BEFORE DEATH, CHAPTER 1**

 **Chapter One: Harry**

"So you're telling me," Hermione couldn't breathe, it seemed so ridiculous, "that the very bloke who defeated Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, can't braid?"

Harry flushed, Hermione's laughter seemed to making him turn red with every pitch. "It's not like I could practice on anyone. Between fighting dark forces on a daily basis and schoolwork it's not like I could fit in braiding sessions!"

"I could teach you! My hair is obviously too curly, but we can try using Ginny… Wait here." Hermione left Ron's bedroom and came back moments later with Ginny Weasley.

She was silent as Hermione sat her down on the floor in front of Ginny. "Okay, first divide her hair into three separate sections…" Hermione ordered. Harry was careful not to pull Ginny's hair but the tangled masses didn't make it any easier.

"Oi! That hurt!" Ginny flinched.

"Sorry, sorry!" Harry apologized.

"Okay… Now take the one on the right- no, the right, Harry- and cross it over the middle section. Now repeat everything 'til you're done!" Hermione instructed. Harry did so and as he seemed to get the hang of it, Hermione left the room.

Harry was a very slow braider. It might be because he didn't want to hurt Ginny, or because he just wanted to make it perfect. After a long silence, Ginny spoke up.

"Let's play a game, to make the time go by."

"Okay… What'd you have in mind?" Harry asked, self-consious that she thought he was slow.

"It's called Question. I ask a personal question and you answer. Say Pass and you don't have to answer, but you'll have to answer the next question." She explained.

"Alright… Shoot." Harry nodded.

They started by asking questions that weren't too personal, because both had seen pretty horrible things. After a while Harry finished braiding Ginny's hair, but to stay and play the game, he untied it and redid it and untied it and redid it.

"This is getting nowhere. We both know what the other wants to ask. Ask the real questions!" Ginny yelled after a while. "And stop untying my hair…" Ginny sat down oppisite of Harry on Ron's bed, with the hard blazing look that gave him a funny, enjoyable feeling. He felt ashamed and sorry, yet he agree with her. It took him every ounce of courage he had to utter his next word.

"What happened to you in the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked.

Ginny looked as if he had slapped her suddenly.

"Sorry, that was too soft of a subject. I'm rea-"

"It was dark. There were times I didn't know what I was doing." Ginny said suddenly. "I woke up there, my hands were covered in blood and I could hear everything around me but I couldn't move or see. I couldn't feel anything."

"Your turn." Said Ginny after her long pause. "Before Hogwarts, did you ever wonder about your parents?"

Harry almost laughed. "All the time. When I slept, I could sometimes see a flash of green light. Very rarely, a cold laugh came with it. My aunt and uncle lied to me, saying that they died in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry." Ginny muttered quietly.

"It wasn't your fault. Voldemort's cruel that way." Harry was a bit suprised when Ginny didn't flinch at the mention of his name.

"Go." Ginny said, nodding towards the messy haired boy.

Before he could think, the words slipped out his mouth quicker than the Golden Snitch.

"HowcomethefirsttimeImetyouyoustuckyourelbowinabutterdish?"

"Sorry?" He could see the Weasley girl holding back a laugh.

"Why did you stick your elbow in the butter dish the first time I met you?"

"I had a huge crush on you. I read all about you and couldn't stop talking about you. It was ridiculous." Ginny laughed, recalling the memory.

Harry's face seem to fall and inch every time she said 'was' or 'used' or any word in the past tense.

"My turn, Mr. Oblivious." Ginny teased. "Did you ever… _do it?"_

Both the eighteen year old and seventeen year old reddend.

"No. Never. You?" Harry responded.

"Nope…" Ginny said. She stared at him and he she. She slowly made her way over to Harry, grabbing his hand.

They're lips were inches away from each other. Harry almost stopped breathing. Ginny's mouth went to his ear and-

"It's time for lunch." She whispered. Before Harry could react she ran out the door, laughing at her tease. Stopping at the doorway she looked over her shoulder and smiled, "come and get me, Potter."

"Oh you're on, Weasley!" Harry laughed, fully recovered as he chased her down the steps and out the field. As he ran out the back door, he mentally added 'kiss Ginny Weasley' to his list of 'Thing to Do Before Death'.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This isn't anything professional, this is all J.K.R's work.**

 **REALLY AU: Harry and Ginny never got together in HBP or DH. Takes place after DH. Hermione and Ron haven't gotten together yet, but still had affairs with Krum and Lavender. Those dead are dead. Confusing? Sorry...**

 **BEFORE I DIE, CHAPTER 2**

 **Chapter 2: Hermione**

Hermione was truly horrible at Quidditch, but Ron was good. Thus, she did everything she could to impress him. Sure, it included getting hit by bludgers and getting yelled by Harry for doing the wrong thing, but it was worth it.

Imagine her luck when one beautiful morning Harry dragged her to the field to play a quick game. It wasn't fun, Ron had gotten better and Hermione hadn't. She did everything she could, which wasn't much.

'Does it go here? No, no… Damn Cleansweeps! They change the footing every model-' Hermione had been thinking about where her foot had to be positioned when she was knocked off her broom ten feet in the air by a quaffle (that for the day, had doubled as a bludger) from Ginny.

Her hair was all around her and her eyes were closed. She wasn't dead, but wasn't alright.

"Hermione? Bloody hell, Ginny, what did you do?"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

"She isn't dead, she'll be fine… Fetch some water, Ron."

Hermione could hear voices and footsteps. She heard sloshes and splashes and all of a sudden, cold water drowned her face and hair, leaving her wet and wide awake.

She stared at Ron with a look that would remind anyone of Professor McGonagall.

"Remind me to kill you, Ronald." She growled.

Hermione bolted up and stormed into the house, followed by a laughing Ginny. "Hair, all wet… Messed up… Took hours…." Hermione mumbled these among other foul words and she marched to the room she was sleeping in.

"Whoops." Ron shrugged to Harry. Who in return laughed as his unaware friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This isn't anything professional, this is all J.K.R's work.**

 **This chapter is different; it takes place during the Christmas season of OoTP. Arthur W. is in St. Mungo's. Inspired by a fanfic oneshot I read trillions of years ago. If you can figure out which one it is you get points!**

 **BEFORE I DIE, CHAPTER 3**

 **Chapter 3: Sirius**

"Damn, Lumos…" Sirius Black turned around to see Ginny walk down the steps of Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny? Why are you up so late?" Sirius said, throwing another log into the dining room fireplace.

"I might ask you the same question." Said Ginny, in her fiercest voice as she walked slowly to the armchair near his.

"Fair point, Weasley... " He chuckled softly.

They both stared at the fire, searching for two entirely different answers. Ginny turned her head towards Sirius, looking at the disheveled man in curiosity and somewhat awe.

"What are you thinking about?" She then asked. Her eyes were squinting, as if she thought that if she stared hard enough, she'd get every answer to every question she had.

Sirius didn't look at her, he stared at the fireplace and sighed. "You look like her. Lily, I mean. But you're eyes… You've got James' eyes."

"I never know what to say to that." She said, relaxing herself into the armchair. She pulled her head to her knees and let her hair do as it pleased.

Sirius chuckled, Harry seemed to never know what to say when someone told him he had 'his mother's eyes'.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked, now looking at her watch the fire dance.

"Cliche witch problems. You know, 'does he like me back' or 'does she want to be my friend' and 'what did I get on my Potions test'." Ginny shook her head, Sirius was going to pry it out of her if it took him all night.

"'Does he like me back'? Who's 'he'?" Sirius asked, receiving a blush from Ginny. She shook her head again. "Fine. But I'll find out later." Ginny laughed.

From there, they talked about Hogwarts professors and Quidditch teams. It was not until the retelling of the time she sent an unnamed bloke a Valentine's poem that she let the Chamber of Secrets slip.

"So I sent him a letter I came up with with the encouragement of Tom and-"

"Tom? Who's he?"

Ginny paled this time. It was clear he wasn't a schoolboy crush, and that his name brought back terrible memories.

"No one. It's late… I should get some rest…" She stammered. As she got up to leave, she kept bumping into to things and checking behind her back for something, or someone, that wasn't there.

"Ginny?" Sirius called the next night. He heard steps come closer as the pajama-clad Weasley sat onto the armchair, illuminated by the fireplace.

"What was James like when he was younger?" Ginny asked quickly and eagerly. "Was he popular? Why didn't Lily like him?"

"He was a git at first. We all were, in fact. He bullied and hexed people for the fun of it. Sixth year was the time he learned some lessons, Lily gave in by seventh. Obsessed with her, James was." Sirius happily answered.

"Wow… Did he really look like James? Harry, I mean."

"The resemblance is so big it's like looking at him." Sirius chuckled. "You almost look like-"

"Lily, yeah. She must've been beautiful, if I look like her." Ginny joked.

"Must've." Sirius laughed.

"Who is Michael Corner?" Sirius demanded one night.

"A friend of mine." Ginny shrugged in her usual seat. "In my year. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sirius gave her a deadly glare. "Oh, honestly! You're just like my brothers. I don't even fancy him all the badly. He's not-" Ginny stopped herself.

"Who? Come on, I won't tell!" Sirius begged.

"Harry. He's not Harry." She whispered.

Much to Ginny's surprise, Sirius laughed. "About bloody time! Too bad he's snogging Cho Chang though. I could see it in your eyes, I just couldn't help but want to hear it myself…"

"Oh hush!" Ginny blushed, throwing a pillow at him. "He doesn't like me..."

"Nah, he will."


	4. Chapter 4: Lily

**DISCLAIMER: This isn't mine, all J.K.R's. I can't write THAT well.**

 **By way, Sirus' before we die was to get Ginny and Harry together, sorry if that wasn't't clear! Please read and review because I love reviews and you guys are sooo nice.**

 **Before We Die, Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4: Lily**

Lily Evans had always loved magic and fairy tales. The dragons and castles and ghosts and beasts were all so wonderful that it was too good to be true. She longed for a chance to be in that world for a day or hour or even for a minute. The stories were just so amazing it is impossible to explain how much amazement each story left Lily in. Lily Evans had always loved stories so she added 'do magic' to her bucket list.

Lily Evans had always wanted a friend. Someone who understood her. In both her worlds, magical and muggle, she was rejected. "Freak" and "mudblood" was all people could see of her and she felt as is no one but her understood that it was impossible for her to fit in any one of the worlds she loved. Lily Evans had never felt loved, so she added 'make more friends' to her bucket list.

Lily Evans had always loved James Potter. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it. Her ability to deny weakened over the years. James changed and began more loyal and far more trustworthy. It is incredibly hard to admit you fancy a bloke, much less love him. So Lily added 'confess' to her bucket list.

Lily Potter had always wanted a child. Children wouldn't get along, and would be such a hassle. So just a child would be nice, one kid to love forever and always. She'd name him something simple but lovely. Sweet yet suave. She'd shower him with something she never got herself, give him advice her sister never gave her, be there for him because she knew how it felt to have no one to lean on. Lily wanted to give her child everything she never got, so she added 'be there for him' on her bucket list the moment she would out she was having a child.

Lily Potter had always wanted to live a long life, but she knew that was childish and impractical because nothing lives forever. Nothing lives as long as it would like to because life is a fragile bubble just waiting to pop, and when the bubble of Lily Evans popped, it was like a crack the life of her child and her sister and her friends. It was a crack in the bubble of everyone who loved her, especially if she didn't love them back.


End file.
